Love, Blood, Metal
by Troid
Summary: Luka thrust the knife in, but all she felt was cold metal and none of the comforting warmth of blood. She screamed. Yandere Luka/Miku oneshot, because you can't just kill a robot with a knife! Yuri, no explicit murder. An exploration of the fandom for me.


I wrote this because I need practice writing yandere. I'm sort of breaking my rule for fanfiction never to write for a fandom I've never read/watched/played, but Vocaloid's fandom is more online than it is in the actual program that sings for you.

Anyway, I have some ideas for longer Vocaloid fics and I figured it would be good to start off with a oneshot. I will, of course, never write anything with couples I like without pairing them in the fic, so this involves Miku/Luka.

Like I said, my yandere needs work, and since it's my first time writing for Vocaloid, I'd really appreciate feedback!

* * *

><p>They all stand around her, their painfully innocent faces blank, though somehow she imagines they are leering at her. She whirls, looking at them in turn; stutters, making half-sounds that form nothing. Those empty eyes. Finally, suffocated by the silent mass of darkness that is their surroundings, she clears her lungs and shouts:<p>

"I killed you! I killed all of you! You're dead, you're dead, you're dead! This can't be happening!"

They're just staring.

She screams, and drops to her knees with her hands to her face. Damn it! Damn them! Why are there here? Why won't they leave her alone? She takes one glance up through her spread fingers, and there is Miku, turquoise eyes fixed on her, and instantly she begins to cry. This is too much.

She chokes through the hot, salty tears which run down her hands to her lips, shrieks, "Go away!"

Rin gazes at her. Gumi is beside her, and Len next to Gumi.

"Go away!"

Meiko's eyes rest on her. Kaito stands there, too. There is Lily, Haku, Gakupo.

"_Go away!_"

Miku...

Her scream is wordless as she collapses to the pitch-black nothing on which they all stand. She screams and screams, but they will not leave her.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

She leaps to her feet, her tears dislodged from their tracks, and lunges at Miku, shouting something. She seizes the other woman by the throat and cinches her hands like vices, feeling the give as Miku's windpipe collapses. A twisted smile alights on her face as for a moment she thinks it is working.

But the smile fades into a twitching, ugly, blank nothing. Miku's eyes are not closing. She is not dying. Why? This should work. This is what she did last time.

She couldn't bring herself to end Miku's life like she had the others'. She didn't want to mar her beautiful body, and she remembers feeling sad to realize Miku's neck would still show signs of what had been done to her.

But now, Miku would not die. She can feel her hands slipping from the singer's throat. She feels her one source of power, her ability to kill, slipping away from her. Killing them was her last recourse! This can't be happening. Tears still flowing down her blanched cheeks, she hits Miku across the shoulders and chest, pitifully crying, "Why won't you die?" Miku's face is impassive, and she moves not an inch.

At some point, she retreats to the center of the circle they've formed around her. She curls up as if to present less of herself to their empty stares, holding her knees to her chest and sobbing quietly.

She wants to return to before. She doesn't know what this place is, with its deep dark black blank nothing in every direction, but she wants to get away. She wants to feel like she did before she killed them, while she killed them. She remembers carving it into the table, the bathroom mirror, their bedroom doors, with the point of the knife—

i will kill you all

If she couldn't do that, she had nothing, meant nothing. If she meant nothing, she couldn't be with Miku, and that's all she ever wanted. To be with Miku was her perfect happiness.

But this was no good. Miku was _there_, looking at her. One last time, she raised her head and shouted bitterly, "You're supposed to be _dead!_"

Suddenly, she saw movement in the blue-haired girl's face.

"M-Miku?" Luka blinked through the tears; stared at her. She rose and walked slowly to Miku, stretching out a hand. Was she imagining things?

Then Miku took her hand. "I'm here."

"Oh, God—" She collapsed against Miku, holding her tight. "I love you, I love you. I'll kill you—haah, now I can kill you…"

"No, you can't." Miku's tone was emotionless.

"Why not?" she demanded, the question childish.

"We don't die." And then Miku was handing her a knife. "Go on, try."

She looked from Miku to the knife, and back. "Miku, I don't want to damage you." That wasn't entirely true anymore…with every second that Miku stood there, breathing, her urge to smash that beautiful face to pieces intensified. "Let me…"

"She's right." That was Rin, walking over.

She looked at the girl with a flash of sick fury. How dare she interrupt? How dare she continue to live in the same world as Miku? Without hesitation, she thrust the knife into Rin's chest, between the ribs, and she was already welcoming the gush of hot blood on her hand. This was perfect! This was just like before.

But there was no blood. Rin did not cry out. Instead, she said, "You can't kill a robot." And as the blonde girl stepped back, off the blade of the knife, she could see metal, wires.

"You're one, too." Someone behind her—Kaito? "We all are."

"It's not true!" she screamed, transfixed by the hole in Rin's breast. She spun and set upon Kaito, slicing deep into his abdomen and stabbing him so hard in the stomach her hand broke through with her last thrust. She screamed even louder, for she could feel cold, lifeless metal touching her fingers, and none of the calming, slick warmth of blood. She pulled her hand back, shuddering, and turned to Miku.

"Not you," she said tearfully. Her eyes begged Miku to agree. "You're a person. Let me love you; let me kill you…" She reached out to stoke the singer's cheek.

Suddenly, Miku's eyebrows met. Enraged, she shouted, "A _person?_ Let me show you what kind of _people_ we are!" And with a cry, she brought her fists crashing into her own head. There was a shriek of metal on metal, and Miku's face—

She couldn't see any more. She couldn't see what was beneath the face she knew so well. She screwed her eyes shut and did not open them as the others closed in around her, so many of them—how many had she killed? thought she killed? There was only one thing she could do now.

The knife was at her throat, and she pulled in and across with all her might.

There was nothing.

One of them took the blade from her as she knelt trembling, one hand to her twisted scrap of a neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw each of them recreating the wounds she had inflicted on the, passing the knife along.

Then there was Miku, kneeling beside her and running slender fingers over her frame. She refused to look, but still she heard Miku's sweet voice in her ear. "Let's be immortal together." She stood, offering her hand. "Come on, let's go get repaired… We can start thinking we're human again, too…"

All she wanted was to love Miku with the sweet embrace of death…why couldn't that be?

"If we want, you won't have to want to kill me anymore…"

Did she _want_ to want to kill Miku? Perhaps not. Perhaps not.

"We can be who we want to be. We can be together, Luka."

She nods slowly. She takes Miku's hand and they stand together.

Five weeks later, she begins to carve with a knife point—

i will

And she stops there. After a moment's pause, she completes the carving.

i will marry miku

i love miku

She covers the patch of the tree's bark she's etched the phrases into with leaves, lest Miku see them, but she had made up her mind. Today, she will tell Miku how she feels.

She hopes they'll grow old together, and never die again.

o – o – o

_What happened before_

When Miku came in and saw her, drenched in blood, kneeling among the bodies of the others, Luka knew everything was going to be all right.

For them, she felt such all-consuming hate, but for Miku she had only love. She'd always loved Miku. She'd always wanted to kill Miku.

The others had to die first; that only made sense. Just the thought of one of these fake, inferior people being anywhere near Miku made Luka tremble with rage.

She could prove herself better this way. Show Miku she was the only one who should love her. And, finally, kill her.

When Miku came in and saw her, she rose, letting the knife fall from her hand, and began walking toward the other girl with a serene smile upon her face.

That was before the dark place where they all stared at her.

That was before a robot called Luka slit her own throat to find metal underneath.

That was before Miku made it all better.

That was before blood ran through her veins.

That was before these things became just a nightmare a person named Luka had, waking to be comforted by the woman named Miku, before the two entwined their limbs and drifted off to a peaceful sleep together.

That was before love made blood of metal.


End file.
